Like You'll Never See Me Again
by Stacymc2012
Summary: Oneshot! Songfic! Olivia recieves a phone call in the middle of the night... Hope you enjoy! R


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

AN: This idea came to me last night... I hope you guys like it! And enjoy!! Plewase read and review!

Dedicated to my cousin Stephanie and her bf Paul! Love you guys!

**

* * *

****Like You'll Never See Me Again**

Olivia was sleeping soundly when she heard Elliot's cell phone ring, which was the sound that had awakened her. Using her elbows to support her, she sat up as Elliot answered his phone groggily.

"Stabler," he said in his usual tone of voice.

"Yes Captain... I'll be right there, bye bye," Elliot hung up the phone and looked over at Olivia, and said to her "I have to go into work, Cragen needs me, they think they have caught our guy at a warehouse, so I'm gonna head down there now..."

"I'll go with you..." she cut him off, but he shook his head no.

"Stay here, I'll be back in an hour ok? Go back to sleep baby," Elliot replied and gave Olivia a kiss.

He then stood up out of bed and grabbed a pair of his jeans that were draping over an armchair in their room, and a shirt from his drawer. Throwing the clothes on, grabbing his keys, badge, cell phone, and gun, he was out the door in under five minutes.

_It must be a world's record!_ Olivia thought and laid her head back onto her pillow, and tried going back to sleep. But, Olivia began to find that to be a difficult task, because she didn't have Elliot by her side, knowing that he was alright. Not out there somewhere, trying to catch a psycho who had raped and murdered 4 women. _What's wrong with me! Obviously Elliot's going to come back alright! Nothing is going to happen to him! Goodness Olivia! A worry wart, are we these _days? Olivia thought to herself and closed her eyes trying to sleep.

Her cell phone rang again at around 4:30am. She turned around and lazily picked up her phone without looked at the caller ID. "Benson."

**If I had no more time  
No more time left to be here  
Would you cherish what we had?  
Was it everything that you were looking for?  
**

"What is it captain?" She asked, when she heard him hesitate to answer, her heart dropped to her stomach.

"_It's Elliot--"_ Cragen whispered and could almost hear Olivia about to breakdown.

Trying to keep her tone of voice calm "What happened?"

**If I couldn't feel your touch  
And no longer were you with me  
I'd be wishing you were here  
To be everything that I'd be looking for  
**

"WHAT?! Oh My God!! I'm on my way!" Olivia screamed frantically almost dropping her phone.

Her body shook slightly and her sobbing was loud. What was she going to do?

**I don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me  
'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed  
**

The whole drive to the hospital was very long, and all she kept thinking was: What would she do if she lost him? The only man she had ever loved! The only man that had ever loved her back without interest! How was she going to live without him by her side? Olivia's vision began to blur as the tears came down profusely. She'd really miss the way he held her when she needed him to. The way he would kiss her, and just the way it felt to have him by her side at all times, and never wanting to let go of him.

**So every time you hold me  
Hold me like this is the last time  
Every time you kiss me  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again  
Every time you touch me  
Touch me like this is the last time  
Promise that you'll love me  
Love me like you'll never see me again**

Oh Oh Ohhhhh

Olivia had never really known what love was until she met Elliot. He had seemed to fill that emptiness in her heart that she had reserved for when she finally found that special someone. And she finally did.

**  
How many really know what love is?  
Millions never will  
Do you know until you lose it  
That it's everything that we are looking for**

**When I wake up in the morning  
You're beside me  
I'm so thankful that I found  
Everything that I been looking for  
****  
**

_Why? Why did I let him go in? Why didn't I go along with him? At least then we'd be in this together! At least then he maybe wouldn't have been in such a terrible car wreck! This is all my fault! _Olivia thought to herself, she thought she was to blame for this.

She veered the car from it's direction and she parked in the side of the highway, because her vision had become awful. Her mind kept replaying what her captain had told her _"Elliot was in a car accident two trucks slammed into both sides, passenger and driver side of the car. He was taken to the hospital closest to the scene, he lost a lot of blood, but he has a slightly high chance of surviving. They took him to Hackensack Hospital in New Jersey, one of the best..." _And after that, she couldn't comprehend what he'd said to her.

**I don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me  
'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed  
**

When she finally made it to the hospital, Olivia didn't even park the car correctly, using her badge as an excuse. Frantically, and agitated she made it to the emergency room waiting room where she saw the squad waiting, all looking as devastated as she was, maybe even a more. She braced for the worst of all information. Her face was red, her eyes were puffy and red as well, she found her way to Casey, who hugged her tightly, as she they both cried and Olivia's body trembling a bit.

"Any news?" Olivia asked them, once she let go of Casey.

Fin shook his head " Nope, and it's been two hours already."

"What the hell's taking them so long!?" Olivia said as she began to pace.

After 15 minutes, Cragen put his hand on her shoulder "Liv, you know these things take time, maybe you should sit before to dig a whole in the ground with your pacing."

Olivia sighed and nodded. **  
**

2 hours later, a doctor finally came out with some news. His scrubs were filled with blood, and something told Olivia that it was all Elliot's. When the doctor reached them he told them "Detective Stabler was able to pull through with the entire thing, he is in ICU right now, and he is stabilized."

A sigh of relief was heard from the entire unit and Cragen asked for Olivia's sake "Can we go and see him?"

"Yes, but one by one, and no more than five minutes. He's in room, 512. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another patient to take care of. " The doctor said before turning around leaving.

"Thank you doctor," they all said simultaneously.

They then decided that Olivia should go see Elliot first. Olivia was thankful and ran to the fifth floor, ignoring the elevator because thinking it'd take to long. When Olivia finally was at her lover's side, she broke down at the way he looked. Scrapes and bruises all over his face, and body. She sat on a chair and took hold of his hand and began saying through sobs "God Elliot! I almost lost you! I almost lost you! Please don't ever scare me like that again! Don't ever leave me! Please!"

Just when she stopped speaking because her crying had overpowered her, she felt Elliot squeeze her hand.

**  
So every time you hold me  
Hold me like this is the last time  
Every time you kiss me  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again  
(can you do that for me baby)  
Every time you touch me  
(see we don't really know)  
Touch me like this is the last time  
(see everyday we never know)  
Promise that you'll love me  
(I want you to promise me)  
Love me like you'll never see me again  
(like you'll never see me again)**

Ohhh ohhh ohhh ohhh ohhh

* * *

So what'd you think? Good or bad? Please read and review!!

The song is: Like You'll Never See Me Again by Alicia Keys


End file.
